Endless Fight I A Energia do Desconhecido
by Zerowsan
Summary: Zero em um outro mundo, um outro tempo. Usado para libertar um terrível demônio, agora ele deverá lutar com todo seu coração para aprisionálo outra vez!
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Há cerca de 500 anos, caminhava pela Terra um terrível mago chamado Nekura, cujo único objetivo era espalhar o caos e a destruição pelo planeta. No entanto, lá residiam seres muito poderosos que, reunidos, poderiam acabar com ele e seus planos rapidamente. Após décadas treinamento e estudos ele soube da existência de uma poderosa entidade demoníaca chamada Kagai, cujos poderes seriam suficientes para aniquilar planetas inteiros em questão de dias.  
Uma antiga lenda dizia que há séculos atrás Kagai fora derrotado por um poderoso guerreiro vestindo uma esplendorosa armadura prateada. Não sabendo como destruir o demônio com total eficiência, o guerreiro teve que colocá-lo em uma caverna, preso em um cristal que só poderia ser quebrado se recebesse uma quantidade massiva de energia.  
Nekura em pouco tempo descobriu a localização da lendária caverna e, para sua felicidade, encontrou realmente o estranho cristal em repouso. Mesmo o ser estando preso no estranho cristal, o mago podia sentir emanar do mesmo uma energia caótica em nível extremo. Utilizando sua própria energia ele destrói o cristal, caindo desacordado e deixando o planeta para perecer nas mãos do mal.  
Sem o lendário guerreiro prateado para guardar a Terra, a existência demoníaca ia massacrando aqueles que se colocavam em seu caminho, um a um. Quando todas as esperanças pareciam estar mortas, aquele lendário guerreiro de esplendorosa armadura prateada de algum modo retornou para desafiar Kagai!  
Após um intenso e equilibrado combate que chegou a durar dias, o guerreiro novamente saiu vitorioso e aprisionou Kagai em um cristal ainda mais resistente, o escondendo em um lugar desconhecido.  
E então 500 anos se passaram. Nekura ainda vive e procura incansavelmente pelo cristal que prende a criatura...

**Época Atual  
**Em uma ilha muito distante, um misterioso sujeito trajando um usual casaco de pele caminha sobre a neve e encara com firmeza o sopro extremamente gelado do vento. Este é Nekura, que manteve sua juventude todo esse tempo, como mostram os seus longos cabelos verdes que brilham como se tivessem vida própria.  
Ele sorri, despreocupado, enquanto olha para uma grande e grossa parede de gelo.  
- _Finalmente te encontrei... Kagai  
_O Mago estende o braço direito, apontando a palma da mão para a parede de gelo. Seus olhos começam a brilhar em vermelho-sangue, seus cabelos se erguem e começam a esvoaçar, a ilha toda parece tremer com seus poderes.  
- _EXTERMINO!  
_Uma rajada de fogo extremamente poderosa explode da mão direita de Nekura, consumindo a parede de gelo até não haver mais nada em estado sólido. Tudo o que resta é um cristal reluzente que emana a mesma inconfundível presença maligna de 500 anos atrás, para a satisfação do mago. Ele se aproxima calmamente do objeto e olha-o em parte curioso.  
_- Hnnn... Essa proteção é realmente muito mais forte do que a anterior, mesmo eu agora não poderia libertá-lo. Preciso pensar em algumas opções..._

**21xx, Universo Rockman X  
**No HQ dos Maverick Hunters, há 10 minutos atrás as coisas pareciam estar calmas. Calmas demais...  
Um novo grupo de Mavericks invadiu um prédio e matou todos os humanos e reploids que tiveram o infortúnio de estar no lugar errado, na hora errada.  
Os dois Hunters mais fortes, Zero e X, que posteriormente viriam a ser chamados de Heróis Lendários, são os designados para arrumar a bagunça no edifício. Logo que ficam a par da situação, os dois se dirigem para onde são guardadas as Ride Chasers, cada um montando em uma Adion II e se preparando para a partida.  
Para os Hunters, essa é apenas mais uma missão e eles sentem que tudo dará certo. X nem pode imaginar que essa provavelmente será a ultima vez que ele verá seu parceiro...


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

**21xx, Universo Rockman X  
**Em uma estrada completamente deserta, dois dos veículos mais potentes e velozes desse mundo rasgam o ar em direção a um prédio dominado pelos novos Mavericks. Os Hunters mais poderosos e confiáveis pilotam suas Adion II sem hesitação, pela convivência entre humanos e reploids. São eles: Zero e X.  
Porém, do nada o Hunter vermelho começa a ter uma sensação nem um pouco comum: sente que algo ruim está para acontecer. Seu olhar passa a ficar distante, algo que seu companheiro X nota, mas não faz perguntas.  
Eles continuam percorrendo a toda velocidade até finalmente pararem em frente ao prédio dos Mavericks. Ambos descem de suas Adion e dão uma boa olhada na estrutura antes de finalmente entrarem, para que mais um sangrento combate se inicie.  
- _Eles nunca vão parar...?  
_- _Vamos logo, X._

**Época Atual  
**Dentro de uma afastada caverna, o mago Nekura se encontra sentado, meditando profundamente. Desde quatro horas atrás sua mente está viajando pelos inúmeros universos existentes, a procura de alguém que possua toda a energia que precisa para despertar Kagai e que seja de fácil manipulação. Sua busca parece inútil, até agora ele não encontrou ninguém de utilidade.  
Mas no momento mais próximo da desistência, ele visualizou uma estranha máquina vermelha de longos cabelos loiros escondendo um poder oculto incalculável, em um mundo futurista totalmente dominado pela tecnologia. No mesmo instante um sorriso abriu-se no rosto do mago, que havia terminado sua procura.  
Pronunciando algumas palavras inaudíveis, Nekura utiliza-se de grande parte de suas forças para trazer a máquina para seu mundo, através de uma de suas magias.  
_- INFLECTO!  
_A mágica logo surte efeito: um portal luminoso e azulado se abre dentro da caverna, o mesmo causando um intenso barulho de ar sendo rasgado. Nekura ri, vendo que agora nada poderia impedi-lo de despertar o demônio.

**21xx, Universo Rockman X  
**Durante as três horas anteriores, sangrentos combates se realizaram naquele prédio. Todas terminaram com a queda dos Mavericks, obviamente. No momento atual, X e Zero estão encarando o líder do grupo, um Maverick de cerca de 2 metros portando uma foice plasmática. Este usa um sorriso provocativo, desafiando os Hunters a atacarem primeiro.  
- _Chega com essa brincadeira_! - Zero grita.  
O Hunter escarlate então corre com toda velocidade em direção ao inimigo, salta empunhando seu sabre de plasma e tenta desferir um violento golpe com o mesmo. Porém, antes que qualquer um deles possa atacar ou defender, o corpo dos três parece se paralizar. Zero começa a brilhar, se distorcendo e perdendo a opacidade. Segundos se passam e ele já não faz parte desse mundo...


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Os olhos de um Reploid até então desacordado se abrem. Não é preciso de muita análise para ele perceber que se encontra suspenso no ar por alguma força misteriosa, que considera impossível. Após olhar a sua volta, ele se vê em frente à uma caverna e perecebe que seus braços e pernas estão presos por estranhas esferas de energia que estalam pequenas correntes negras, inofensivas. Nekura está à alguns metros de Zero, de costas para o mesmo e com as mãos juntas, parecendo estar bastante concentrado. A única coisa que o Hunter poderia fazer é tirar algumas satisfações, e é o que ele faz:  
- _Ei! Quem e você e que lugar é esse?  
_O mago calmamente vira-se e sorri levemente, olhando Zero com uma expressão serena, que não esconde a maldade refletida pelos seus reluzentes olhos verdes, que possuem a mesma cor dos fios de cabelo. Ele responde em tom baixo, mas audível para o Reploid:  
- _O lugar não é importante. Eu sou Nekura, e estou usando você.  
_- _Me usando?  
_- _Aguarde um pouco e tudo ficará claro...  
_Nekura pouco à pouco vai se afastando do solo com levitação, ainda com as mãos juntas em um formato simbólico. Pronunciando algumas palavras inaudíveis ele cria uma pequena esfera de coloração azul. Estendendo o braço direito, o mago arremessa-a contra o Hunter.  
- _RESURRECTIO!  
_O resultado da colisão é um intenso clarão, que ao se desfazer permite a visualização de algo extraordinário: Zero coberto por uma violenta aura vermelha, tão poderosa que produz vibrações afetando todo o planeta e aumenta a satisfação do mago Nekura, cada vez mais próximo de concluir seu plano. O Hunter, confuso e impressionado, olha para a aura que cobre seu próprio corpo enquanto procura saber o que está acontecendo, perguntando ao mago:  
- _Arghh...! O que é isso! Meu corpo está...!  
_- _Eu estive te observando por um tempo, Zero. Pelo que vejo, você tem oculto um poder capaz de chegar ao infinito. Felizmente, eu só precisarei de uma minúscula porção disso para completar meu objetivo...  
_Nekura abre os braços, os olhos perdem a coloração e seus cabelos esvoaçam com toda força. O cristal-prisão de Kagai surge levitando de dentro da caverna e então para, apenas esperando para ser destruído.  
- _TRANSFERO!  
_A incrivelmente poderosa aura que cobria o Reploid começa a ser transferida para o cristal, por meio de um raio energético ligado aos dois. Em pouco tempo as esferas que prendiam os membros de Zero se desfazem e o mesmo cai sem forças no chão. O cristal praticamente se despedaça, libertando uma criatura alada de coloração negra, que voa aos céus e desaparece em poucos segundos.  
Fazendo força para levantar, Zero olha o local e já não mais vê o mago: o lugar ficou completamente vazio. De pé, ele caminha pela área enquanto pensa no que está acontecendo e onde se encontra, quando uma voz possuindo um tom quase divino o faz parar.  
- _Cheguei tarde. Então VOCÊ libertou Kagai. Não posso permitir que continue vivo.  
_Olhando para trás, Zero vê um sujeito usando um capacete prateado muito bonito, com uma proteção que faz lembrar um ninja. Ele traja uma capa cujo tecido brilha como se possuísse vida própria. O Hunter não sabe, mas está prestes a combater o lendário guerreiro prateado.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Zero, sério como de costume e sem se mexer, olha o guerreiro, porém sem temor algum. Após a troca de olhares, o lendário ser empunha uma espada aparentemente comum. Antes de pegar sua arma, Zero faz questão de falar com aquele que será seu adversário.  
- _Huh? Eu não tenho nada a ver com aquele sujeito estranho. Quem é você?  
_- _Hnnf... Eu sou Seishiro Kusanagi, atual portador da Draken Soul. Sinto algo estranho vindo de seu interior, VOCÊ PODE VIR A SER UMA AMEAÇA FUTURAMENTE E EU SEI QUE SABE DISSO!  
_- _Eu tenho plena consciência, mas não vou morrer nesse lugar. VENHA!  
_No momento em que o guerreiro dispara em sua direção para atacá-lo, Zero empunha o sabre achando que poderia neutralizar a espada, afinal, desde quando uma espada comum agüentaria uma lâmina de plasma? Defendendo-se com sua arma, uma expressão de surpresa se estampa no rosto do Hunter quando este vê que a espada e o sabre disputam em igualdade.  
- _O QUE!_ - É a única coisa a ser dita por Zero, que olha surpreso para a arma do oponente.  
Depois de uma breve disputa de forças, ambos recuam em um longo salto, assumindo novamente a posição de luta assim que voltam a tocar o solo. Seishiro ergue diagonalmente sua espada, não pretendendo deixar tempo para Zero respirar.  
- _Acha que essa arma pode superar a minha Perfect Blade? Pois tome isso… PERFECT CUT!  
_Desferindo um corte diagonal, um estranho corte parecendo ser feito de ar avança velozmente em direção a Zero. O alvo tenta se esquivar correndo para o lado, mas ao perceber que não há mais tempo resolve tentar um bloqueio desesperado. Após a colisão, tudo fica em extremo silêncio. O Hunter escarlate continua de pé, aparentando não ter recebido o golpe, mas em segundos já não agüenta e agacha, segurando um finíssimo corte que praticamente atravessa seu ombro direito.  
- _GHHNNNNN... GHAA... COMO?  
_- _Perfect Cut... __Um corte que percorre não importa o que esteja no caminho. Não existem meios de alguém como você se esquivar desse ataque! _- Responde o guerreiro Seishiro.  
O portador da armadura prateada corre na direção de Zero enquanto guarda sua espada, Perfect Blade. Ao alcançar a distância perfeita ele executa um enorme salto, materializando um espinho de gelo em sua mão esquerda. Nesse momento Zero se levanta, com o Z-Saber empunhado pelo membro esquerdo. A lâmina de plasma do sabre explode em chamas, gerando um sabre flamejante. O Hunter salta e os dois guerreiros se encontram, Seishiro tentando fincar o espinho de gelo no tórax de Zero e o mesmo desferindo um golpe de baixo para cima com seu sabre de chamas.  
- _MORRA SUA MÁQUINA MALDITA! HAH!_ - Exclama Seishiro, enquanto desfere o golpe.  
- _AAAHHHHH RYUENJINNNN!_ - Zero grita, anunciando o nome de sua técnica.  
Ao final da colisão de ataques, ambos terminam de costas um para o outro, distantes e já no chão. O espinho de gelo do guerreiro prateado se encontra todo despedaçado, mas o sujeito não parece ter recebido dano algum, talvez pela interferência do escudo de energia suspenso no ar, gerado pouco antes dos golpes se encontrarem. Do outro lado Zero encontra-se bastante ferido, agachado e segurando os novos ferimentos. Levantando-se com dificuldade, porém não lhe faltando determinação, Zero ergue seu sabre, segurando o cabo com as duas mãos.  
- _Miserável... Acha que eu vou morrer aqui? Não antes de caçar aquele cara! GHHAAA  
_Os olhos de Zero miram seu oponente, enviando-lhe a mensagem de que jamais irá desistir. Enquanto seus longos cabelos loiros esvoaçam violentamente para cima, grande quantidade de energia vai sendo concentrada em sua arma tecnológica. Mais do que lutar com seriedade: sua força de vontade lhe deu acesso aos poderes mais ocultos, sem dúvida ele não vai se deixar vencer em uma luta tão desnecessária. Assim demonstra a enorme lâmina de plasma do Z-Saber, que vai crescendo cada vez mais. Seishiro observa Zero por alguns segundos, olhando-o nos olhos, para finalmente mudar de idéia sobre o Hunter:  
- _Esses olhos... Heh, ele esconde um grande senso de justiça... Acho que seria um desperdício destrui-lo agora... Se bem que, agora ELE é que vai me destruir... Ha ha ha...  
_Não tendo escolha a não ser rir da perigosa situação, o guerreiro desativa o escudo e se aproxima em passos lentos, tentando fazer Zero parar o golpe:  
- _Espere... Eu mudei de idéia ao seu respeito... Precisamos conversar.  
_Sabendo que o oponente não é do tipo traiçoeiro, todo o plasma concentrado se desfaz para em seguida o Hunter guardar seu sabre nas costas. Ele continua com o habitual olhar sério, segurando os ferimentos.  
- _Você me deve algumas explicações, Sr. Seishiro _- Diz Zero, sabendo que não poderá combater os inimigos sem antes conhecê-los.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Sobre uma rocha de proporções exageradas, os guerreiros Zero e Seishiro cruzam os braços enquanto olham o horizonte que envia raios de luzes com a função de fazerem suas armaduras brilharem. É um brilho incomum, que prevê o futuro daqueles que passam a carregar um grande fardo. Enquanto a capa de Seishiro, também banhada pela luz e reluzindo como resposta, voa levemente com o vento suave do local, este começa a contar sua história ao mesmo tempo em que continua olhando para o vazio.  
- _É uma história muito longa que começou há tanto tempo que eu nem mesmo sei a data... Havia um dragão branco incrivelmente poderoso, talvez pudesse até ser comparado a um deus, seu nome era Aeon Coldwings. Embora famoso por possuir habilidades quase divinas, Aeon também carregava a pesada fama de ser considerado louco: ele dedicava toda sua vida a caçar um demônio que todos pensavam ser inexistente. A criatura realmente existia e seu nome era Kagai... Coldwings e Kagai passaram um longo tempo em combate, até aquele ultimo dia...  
_Zero, mantendo uma expressão neutra, observa Seishiro baixando o rosto e fechando os punhos com força, como se quisesse conter algum tipo de dor extremamente profunda, longe de ser física.  
- _Último dia?_ - Zero pergunta  
- _Agora mesmo eu posso sentir... A lâmina atravessando as escamas do dragão branco, ato que até então nunca fora realizado, e destruindo a parte interna de seu corpo... O ar sendo rasgado violentamente enquanto ele desce rumo ao chão, incapaz de voar... A vibração da colisão com o solo... E agora eu me lembro de suas últimas palavras: "Minha vontade não morrerá".  
_Seishiro novamente ergue o rosto, em silêncio, talvez esperando que Zero diga algo. O Hunter vira o rosto e fecha os olhos por alguns segundos, em um breve momento de hesitação. Secretamente impressionado, ele apenas pede para que o guerreiro continue.  
- _Hum... E o que aconteceu depois?  
_- _Realmente sua vontade não morreu: seu corpo se transformou em uma armadura prateada muito bonita, a mesma que estou usando agora... Alguns dias se passaram até que um humilde japonês da família Kusanagi encontrou a armadura enquanto andava por uma floresta. Curioso, tocou o capacete do traje e no mesmo instante leu todas as memórias deixadas pelo dragão. Sabendo do perigo ele não pensou muito e equipou-se com a armadura, que por algum motivo atingiu sincronia total com o usuário, adquirindo uma coloração branca como o gelo eterno.  
_- _Então voc..._ - Zero, notando a coloração prateada do traje de Seishiro, tenta dizer algo, mas ele o interrompe para continuar contando a história.  
- _Estando com os mesmos poderes do grande dragão branco, mais um intenso conflito iniciou-se e, como resultado de um combate titânico, Kusanagi venceu Kagai e usou toda a energia do traje para criar um campo com a função de prender o demônio, já que não se sabe como destruí-lo efetivamente. Muito tempo passou até o nascimento de um terrível mago chamado Nekura. Você já o conhece.  
_- _Hnff... Aquele maldito  
_- _Ele tem um desejo incontrolável de causar destruição, sonhando em um dia obliterar a existência. Incapaz de cumprir seu objetivo, Nekura descobriu o paradeiro de Kagai e não pensou duas vezes antes de libertá-lo de sua prisão. Ao contrário do que as "lendas" dizem, o representante da família Kusanagi da época não conseguiu lutar com o demônio, pois não havia atingido a sincronia total, assim como eu...  
_- _Como ele foi detido, então...?  
_- Foi _preciso da ajuda de um deus... O dragão Ashton... No entanto, mesmo para um deus foi difícil triunfar sobre Kagai, mas no final eles conseguiram e juntaram suas forças para criar uma prisão ainda mais poderosa que a anterior. E então 500 anos se passaram, chegando ao nosso presente cujos acontecimentos você presenciou.  
_- _Hum... Então não há mais nada a ser dito. Sou o responsável por isso, então estou indo detê-lo.  
_Zero vira-se e vai afastando-se calmamente de Seishiro, em passos lentos, porém decididos.  
_- Espere!_ - Exclama o guerreiro prateado - _Zero, você não faz idéia do quão terrível Kagai pode ser... Ele supera o poder dos deuses...  
_O reploid escarlate simplesmente para, mantendo a cabeça erguida e deixando seus longos cabelos loiros voarem levemente com o vento.  
- _Você está com medo? Você deveria ser o atual representante dessa tal de família Kusanagi, estou errado?  
_Seishiro, vendo que perdeu logo de início, esboça um leve sorriso no rosto enquanto pousa a mão direita sobre sua capa, retirando-a do corpo.  
- _Vejo que não conseguiria detê-lo... Já que vai enfrentá-lo é bom ter algum preparo. Você não parece ter proteção contra ataques mágicos. Tome!  
_O guerreiro japonês arremessa na direção de Zero a capa que antes fazia parte de seu traje, olhando com satisfação o momento em que o ser tecnológico aceita sua ajuda: ele olha de canto de olhos e, sorrindo de leve, imediatamente estende o braço esquerdo para trás, segurando o traje arremessado.  
Zero coloca a capa em seu corpo e de imediato recebe uma surpresa: sua nova vestimenta brilha evidenciando alegria e em seguida muda de tamanho, crescendo.  
- _Parece que ela gostou de você_ - Seishiro sorri, embora oculto pelo seu capacete - _Ela irá te proteger.  
_Olhando curioso e em seguida sorrindo para a capa, o Hunter voltar a andar no mesmo ritmo anterior, saltando da enorme rocha.  
- _Eu agradeço... Agora vamos ao que interessa._ - São as palavras de Zero, guerreiro tecnológico que não faz idéia do que o futuro lhe guarda, enquanto caminha confiante com um sorriso desafiador rumo ao que pode ser sua ultima batalha.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

A busca por Kagai iniciou-se há algumas horas. A armadura do dragão Aeon com os passar do tempo foi desenvolvendo a capacidade de sentir a presença do demônio, talvez fruto dos demorados combates. É justamente dessa capacidade que Zero e Seishiro se aproveitam para localizar o grande inimigo. Correndo contra o tempo, eles são eventualmente levados a uma pequena cidade.  
A cidade seria como todas as outras, se não estivesse coberta por chamas e repleta de prédios e casas totalmente desmoronadas. A surpresa inicial da dupla de heróis é a presença do mago Nekura sobre uma das edificações em ruínas, exibindo sua expressão de triunfo. De algum modo, parece que ele se fortalece com os gritos desesperados daqueles que são consumidos pelo fogo. Efeito contrário atinge Seishiro: Ele é dominado pela raiva e, querendo ficar sozinho com o mago, pede a Zero que vá procurar o demônio:  
- _Zero, por favor, vá atrás de Kagai e não deixe que ele tire mais vidas. Eu vou cuidar de Nekura de uma vez por todas, assim ele não poderá mais revivê-lo.  
_- _Tudo bem. Tome cuidado._ - Zero responde.  
Enquanto o reploid corre rumo ao centro da cidade, onde acredita que a presença demoníaca se encontra, Seishiro empunha sua espada Perfect Blade. Olhando e subestimando a arma do oponente, Nekura concentra seu poder e cria uma enorme lâmina de energia mágica em sua mão esquerda, em seguida saltando do prédio em que se encontra.  
- _A minha arma é maior, hahaha._

Correndo, Zero chega a uma rua cheia de veículos capotados e pessoas ainda vivas, embora a maioria gravemente ferida e não tendo mais forças para gritar. No meio delas ele se surpreende com a presença de alguém: Seishiro. O guerreiro prateado se encontra no centro do local, olhando as vítimas com um olhar tão indiferente que chega a assustar. Desconfiado, Zero vai se aproximando lentamente do guerreiro.  
- _Seishiro? É você?_ - O reploid pergunta, querendo uma confirmação.  
- _Não._ - O sujeito simplesmente responde.  
Aquele que se disfarçava de Seishiro então assume uma outra forma: Zero. Provavelmente querendo confundir o reploid com o truque, o sujeito utiliza um soco leve para jogá-lo contra a parede de uma loja, que não resiste ao impacto e é atravessada.  
- _Meu nome é... Kagai._ - A presença demoníaca completa.  
Zero já não precisa escutar qualquer palavra: Enquanto se levanta já vai empunhando seu Z-Saber, fixando o olhar no inimigo para não perdê-lo de vista, já que acaba de ter uma demonstração de como ele é terrivelmente poderoso. Antes que o combate se inicie, Kagai assume outra forma: Um homem muito alto de longos cabelos azuis trajando vestimentas negras e uma grande capa rasgada. Essa pode ser a forma que ele adotou como verdadeira com o passar do tempo.  
Sem demoras, Zero sai dos destroços do que há alguns segundos era uma loja e rapidamente desfere um golpe horizontal com sua arma de plasma. Fechando os olhos para mostrar seu desprezo pela máquina, Kagai ergue o antebraço direito e segura a lâmina com apenas os dedos, sorrindo. Zero arregala os olhos, paralisado ao ver seu golpe sendo defendido tão facilmente.  
- _O que foi, Zero? Parece que viu um demônio..._ - Diz Kagai, sorrindo levemente.  
O Hunter salta para trás, fixando-se na posição de luta e tentando direcionar um olhar ameaçador para o inimigo. Isso é algo, no momento, muito difícil de fazer.  
- _Como sabe meu nome?_ - Zero pergunta.  
- _Eu não teria toda essa fama se não pudesse descobrir seu nome_. - É a resposta de Kagai, antes de surgir na frente de Zero e levantá-lo pelo pescoço. Debatendo-se, o reploid atravessa o braço do demônio com a lâmina do sabre, arrancando o membro e se soltando. Kagai não demonstra nenhum sinal de dor, apenas olha.  
Aproveitando a distância ganha, o Hunter gira o corpo. Utilizando-se do movimento para ter mais força, ele desfere um golpe horizontal contra a cintura do inimigo. Descontente em apenas ter separado o corpo de Kagai em duas partes, Zero avança desferindo golpes aleatórios despedaçando o oponente que cai ao chão.  
Por instantes ele acha que venceu, mas os pedaços da presença demoníaca se unem e começam a regenerar seu corpo. Zero sabe que não deveria ficar surpreso com isso, mas não consegue evitar. Ele tenta desferir mais golpes antes que a regeneração se complete, mas seu braço é segurado e o reploid é arremessado para o alto. Kagai aponta a palma da mão, novamente sorrindo.  
- _Ataques com plasma são muito fáceis. Tome um pouco de seu próprio remédio, Zero.  
_Uma rajada feita de puro plasma é disparada contra o corpo do Hunter escarlate, que é atingido em cheio.

Voltando à entrada da cidade, Seishiro bloqueia a espada de Nekura com um de seus escudos de energia, ambos os lutadores disputando forças. Recuando com um leve salto para trás, o mago avança em uma estocada de movimento muito rápido e fluído, assemelhando-se à execução de uma dança. O escudo resistiria ao golpe, mas o impacto desestabilizaria seu usuário, por isso o japonês escolhe saltar para sair da mira do golpe e bater o escudo na espada do inimigo, usando a força de seu braço para se arremessar ao ar.  
No alto, Seishiro desfere vários golpes diagonais com a sua espada, jogando uma grande quantidade de Perfect Cuts sobre Nekura. Este, vendo os cortes se aproximarem e esboçando um pequeno sorriso, transforma sua grande espada em um buraco negro que absorve todos os golpes, para a surpresa do guerreiro prateado.  
Enquanto Seishiro volta ao solo, o terrível mago aponta para ele a palma de ambas as mãos, pronunciando palavras inaudíveis enquanto, de olhos fechados, começa a conjurar algo. O local do combate então passa a tremer violentamente e se iluminar mais do que o normal, amostra dos poderes mágicos de Nekura que quase deixam o japonês sem reação, já que nunca havia visto pessoalmente as capacidades do seu atual adversário.  
- _LUMINARIUM!_ - Gritando o nome de seu ataque, Nekura arremessa uma descarga elétrica de proporções gigantescas, algo capaz de fritar qualquer ser vivo em segundos. Vendo a luz da morte se aproximar e sem ter como se esquivar, Seishiro abre uma barreira como único meio de proteção.  
A defesa resiste bem por alguns segundos, mas não demora muito para começar a perder sua força e diminuir pouco a pouco, ignorando os esforços de Seishiro em mantê-la aberta. Finalmente a barreira cede e Seishiro é jogado longe pelos trovões, recebendo sérios ferimentos e colidindo com os destroços de um prédio desmoronado.  
- _Patético. Os portadores anteriores da armadura de Aeon eram muito mais poderosos. No final você morreu sem poder ajudar nada nem ninguém._ - Nekura comenta, não contando com o fato de o guerreiro estar vivo e consciente, ouvindo cada palavra dita pelo mago.  
Antes de ir embora do local, ruídos estranhos chamam sua atenção. Olhando o corpo de seu adversário, ele consegue ver a imagem de um enorme dragão branco surgir de dentro do cristal no peitoral da armadura e abrir suas asas em um grande gesto de imponência. A Armadura de Aeon começa a reluzir. Brilha até deixar o tom prateado e assumir sua forma original, a cor branca como o gelo eterno. Seishiro, atual portador da armadura, levanta-se e abre os olhos, estes chamando atenção por brilharem em um azul muito leve, refletindo uma enorme paz de espírito.  
- _Eu não gostaria de fazer isso... Mas vou ter que eliminar sua existência._ - O guerreiro de Aeon joga suas palavras. Palavras cuja calma penetram no coração negro do mago e lhe causam uma leve sensação de medo. Nekura, porém, tenta não demonstrar:  
- _Mesmo que tenha atingido a sincronia total, ainda não pode me vencer. Eu me tornei MUITO mais forte do que antes.  
_Aquele que espalha a destruição então aponta a palma de sua mão direita para o guerreiro, novamente conjurando algo que treme e aumenta a temperatura do local, desmoronando mais algumas estruturas mas não provocando nenhuma reação em Seishiro, que apenas observa sem piscar.  
- _EXTERMINO!  
_A poderosa rajada de fogo que usou para ter acesso a Kagai é novamente usada, dessa vez contra um adversário real. O alvo apenas avança contra o fogo, no último segundo abrindo uma de suas barreiras, mas agora algo diferente acontece. A proteção se tornou muito maior e potente, rasgando as chamas com facilidade. Antes da colisão, Nekura novamente invoca sua enorme espada e, em sua última desesperada tentativa, desfere um golpe vertical com todas as suas energias, esperando romper a barreira e exterminar o inimigo. Ao tocar na proteção de Seishiro, a espada de Nekura é repelida e este fica de guarda aberta. É neste momento que o guerreiro de Aeon empunha sua Perfect Blade e desfere um Perfect Cut à curta distância.

No centro da cidade, Zero se encontra soterrado nos restos das edificações destruídas, derrotado. Kagai observa por mais alguns segundos, apontando-o com um olhar de grande insatisfação. Esperava um combate bem mais longo e divertido. Retirando-se do local de olhos fechados e caminhando bem devagar, ele sente duas presenças extremamente poderosas surgindo e lhe transmitindo uma sensação de ameaça. Cessando os passos e abrindo os olhos, Kagai observa os lados.  
Primeiramente ele reconhece Seishiro, agora com sua armadura em sincronia máxima, emanando aquele brilho branco inconfundível de séculos atrás. Ele ri descontroladamente, enfrentar "Aeon" novamente é uma das coisas que ele mais deseja. Depois, Kagai observa os destroços onde enterrou Zero e nota que o reploid está de pé outra vez, mas algo difere de antes. Agora o guerreiro escarlate é coberto por uma intensa aura vermelha, seus olhos azuis brilham de modo assassino. Com certeza a sua personalidade já não é a mesma. Agora um demônio encara outro. Kagai apenas sorri, mostrando que considera ainda possuir a vitória em suas mãos.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Kagai cruza os braços, esperando que um dos inimigos comece o ataque. Exatamente como o esperado, o reploid é o primeiro: Empunhando seu sabre e correndo, Zero salta e ergue a lâmina do mesmo, gigantesca e concentrando uma quantidade imensa de energia. O Deus da Destruição então, com toda sua vontade, desfere um golpe vertical contra o demônio. Descendo ao chão após o acerto e vendo o corpo do inimigo bastante deformado, porém de pé, aproveita para desferir um corte horizontal ainda no ar, arremessando o oponente contra um prédio próximo. A estrutura não agüenta o impacto e desmorona. Zero ri de modo demoníaco enquanto vai se aproximando do local. Antes que Kagai possa novamente se levantar, o Hunter golpeia o chão com sua enorme lâmina, enviando todo o plasma para onde o edifício caiu. A explosão consome todos os destroços, mas a presença demoníaca continua ali. Se levantando com sua pele despedaçada e queimada, Kagai cruza os braços enquanto vai se regenerando aos poucos e comenta o potencial de seu inimigo:  
- _Então esse é o poder do famoso Deus da Destruição? Que patético, só serviu para me libertar mesmo...  
_- _O que disse!_ – Zero responde em um tom furioso, correndo na direção do demônio.  
Ao se aproximar o suficiente, ele começa a desferir cortes as cegas, em uma velocidade mais de vinte vezes maior do que normalmente faria. Antes que os pedaços de Kagai caiam ao chão, o guerreiro escarlate ativa seu Z-Buster e começa a concentrar tanta energia que toda cidade treme, embora já não haja tantos prédios para serem derrubados. Um único disparo. O demônio desaparece completamente.  
Zero ri descontroladamente por alguns segundos, mas uma corrente anormal de vento imediatamente o faz parar. Kagai novamente se regenera, mesmo tendo sido convertido a nada.  
- _Agora é a minha vez. Adeus, Zero_. – O demônio diz, em um tom muito calmo e frio.  
Aparecendo à frente do reploid, a presença demoníaca acerta um soco contra o estomago do mesmo. Seu punho começa a brilhar e em segundos um raio de fogo atravessa o corpo do reploid, explodindo-o. As peças vão caindo ao chão, assim como os pedaços de sua capa, que se provou inútil como proteção aos ataques do inimigo. Seishiro, arregalando os olhos em surpresa, vai andando na direção de Kagai, com a Perfect Blade empunhada.  
- _Você é bastante cruel. Deixou seu companheiro lutar sozinho comigo._ – Comenta o demônio, sorrindo.  
- _Eu achei que ele daria conta de você. Além disso, atacaria se eu me intrometesse_. – Seishiro responde em um tom bastante leve.  
Erguendo o antebraço direito, sombras surgem e vão se juntando para formar uma enorme lâmina de sombras na mão de Kagai. Ele em seguida corre imensamente rápido na direção do guerreiro, erguendo a sua arma para golpear a cabeça do mesmo. Seishiro abre uma de suas barreiras, confiante de que o novo nível de poder irá bloquear qualquer ataque do demônio. Engana-se: Basta um golpe e a barreira estoura. Antes que possa se mostrar surpreendido pelo feito do inimigo, o guerreiro já tem de reagir ao próximo ataque: Um corte horizontal à curtíssima distância. Saltando com toda sua força para trás, Seishiro ergue a espada e, ainda no ar, desfere grande quantidade de Perfect Cuts. A presença demoníaca ri com grande satisfação enquanto desvia dos cortes como se estivesse brincando.  
Assim que seus pés tocam novamente o solo, o guerreiro de Aeon imediatamente avança contra o inimigo, desferindo outro Perfect Cut, dessa vez à curta distância. O golpe realmente corta Kagai ao meio, mas ele novamente se regenera e segura a lâmina da espada, apertando-a de leve. Seishiro fica abismado com o poder de seu adversário: A Perfect Blade acaba de se quebrar.  
- _Não pode ser. O que você é?_ – Diz Seishiro, afastando-se.  
- _Meu caro Seishiro. Seus antecessores eram bem melhores e usavam um pouco mais a cabeça. Achou que seria fácil, não achou? Hehehe. _– Kagai responde, sorrindo para irritar o oponente.  
O guerreiro então materializa uma enorme estaca de gelo no braço esquerdo e avança, tentando a cravar contra o peito do demônio. Este desfere um soco, quebrando-a, e então utiliza vários cortes leves com sua espada de sombras. Após os ataques, ele se afasta em passos lentos, olhando o adversário. Ofegante, Seishiro se agacha, sentindo que sua couraça foi neutralizada. Um a um, os cacos da armadura de Aeon vão deslizando por seu corpo e caindo ao chão.  
- _Não pode ser... A armadura deveria se indestrutível_. – Diz Seishiro, não acreditando no ocorrido, desejando que seja apenas um pesadelo. E é, um pesadelo bem real.  
- _Agora morra, enquanto lamenta pela sua impotência.  
_Antes que possa dar o golpe final, os céus se enchem de iluminação e um raio de energia desce ao chão, emanando uma corrente de luz que vai se expandindo pouco a pouco. A energia começa a assumir um formato humanóide e logo cruza os braços, levitando para se aproximar mais do local da luta.  
- _Kagai, você finalmente conseguiu... Destruiu a principal defesa desse planeta. Não posso deixar que continue.  
_- _Ora, ora, se não é meu "irmão". Acha que pode me deter?  
_- _Talvez eu não... Mas uma outra pessoa pode..._


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Os dois super-seres se encaram. De um lado, uma expansão energética repleta de tranqüilidade; do outro, um ciclone de puro ódio e agressividade. São pólos tão opostos que seus olhares, personalidades e poderes parecem ser anular de forma perfeita.  
Seishiro ainda se encontra agachado no chão, sobre os numerosos cacos da Draken Soul. Ele observa os dois estranhos, perplexo, quase se esquecendo da perda de seu traje. A expansão do poder pertencente ao sujeito oposto a Kagai vai se aproximando do japonês, mas ele parece não ligar. Uma sensação muito estranha diz que nada de mal irá acontecer, que ele será atingido por raios de esperança. Assim que os pedaços da armadura vão sendo irradiados por seu poder, os mesmos se elevam e pousam sobre o corpo de Seishiro, se fundindo. Um raio de energia gelada é lançado aos céus. O portador da Draken Soul novamente se ergue, empunhando sua invencível Perfect Blade, cuja lâmina reflete a força do futuro.  
- _A vontade de_ _Aeon não morrerá. Preciso me certificar disso, ele fez muito por mim no passado._ – Diz o sujeito feito de energia, olhando para o japonês.  
O próximo a ser abraçado pela luz é Zero. Seus destroços começam a ser restaurados, bombardeados por fortes correntes luminosas. Um pilar de energia se ergue aos céus e de lá sai o guerreiro tecnológico, totalmente recuperado. Assim que abre seus revigorados olhos, a capa vai se restaurando e ajeitando-se em seu corpo, parecendo mais viva do que nunca. Zero olha ameaçadoramente para Kagai.  
- _Hnf... Só porque reviveram acham que tem alguma chance contra mim? Hahahah... Nada mudou._ – Confiante e de braços cruzados, a presença demoníaca responde ao olhar do reploid.  
- _Hehe... Na verdade, eu vou ajudá-los na luta. _– O outro ser responde sorridente, enquanto seu corpo energético vai se moldando a ganhando a forma de Zero. Assim que a transformação se completa, ele começa a se dividir em duas partes, jogando vários feixes de luz durante o processo. No final, flutuam duas esferas semitransparentes. Sem aviso prévio, elas cortam o ar na direção dos dois guerreiros, penetrando em seus corpos e originando uma larga explosão luminosa. Eles são envoltos por uma aura de poder infinito, tão poderosa que seus corpos e equipamentos reagem à sua força. O cristal do capacete de Zero pisca em uma freqüência suave, sua capa e seus cabelos voam sem estímulo externo algum; Nas costas de Seishiro crescem belas asas virtuais de dragão, a lâmina da Perfect Blade é envolvida por fortes correntes de ar gelado. Ambos alcançaram uma força que pode superar os seres divinos. Eles agora se comparam a Kagai.  
- _Daqui a alguns segundos, você se arrependerá de existir!_ – Zero e Seishiro gritam em perfeita sincronia, momentos antes de correrem na direção do demônio, um se direcionando para cada lado do mesmo. Os dois erguem suas armas brancas e desferem um golpe cada. Kagai cria duas lâminas negras em suas mãos e bloqueia os ataques, mas pela primeira vez os dois guerreiros sentem que podem acompanhar seus movimentos. Continuam atacando sem parar, a presença demoníaca vai defendendo e, sem perceber, recua um pouco a cada segundo. Por fim, ele acaba encostando-se a um dos grandes destroços da cidade e fica encurralado, ainda bloqueando os ataques incansáveis. Sendo afundado contra o pedaço de concreto, Kagai cede e é cortado por todos os ataques, no final sendo atravessado por um corte de plasma e um perfect cut, explodindo junto com os restos do prédio.  
Quando a poeira se dissipa, o inimigo ainda está de pé. Porém nota-se que está ofegante, perdeu bastante energia com os ataques. Lentamente aproxima as palmas das mãos, ele começa a concentrar uma densa esfera de energia, apresentando uma forte coloração azul escura, expandindo fortes vibrações. Seishiro apenas observa, erguendo sua espada.  
- _Foi bom brincar com vocês, mas está na hora de serem esmagados pela maior força do universo. Esta pequena esfera utiliza o lado negro do coração de todos os humanos como fonte de energia. Adeus._ – Terminando a breve explicação, Kagai arremessa a bola negra contra Seishiro. O japonês sequer pisca, apenas corre na direção do ataque e salta, desferindo um Perfect Cut contra a energia maligna.  
- _A vontade humana pode vencer o lado negro de seu coração... SE ELA FOR REALMENTE VERDADEIRA._ – O corte perfeito atravessa a esfera, fazendo-a desaparecer com extrema facilidade. O demônio pela primeira vez em sua existência arregala os olhos em surpresa, é um dos ataques mais fortes que possui. Desviando do corte e avançando contra Seishiro, Kagai ataca com suas duas espadas ao mesmo tempo. O japonês faz o mesmo. As três espadas se chocam, um trovão de tensão se ergue no meio de ambos, eles voltam a trocar golpes. Um dos cortes do demônio é então bloqueado por uma poderosa e impenetrável barreira. Seishiro passa com a espada como um raio de luz pelo inimigo, indo parar atrás do mesmo. Apesar de parecer ter recebido apenas um golpe, o número de sinais de dor é proporcional ao de feixes de luz que saem de seu tórax. O portador da Draken Soul guarda sua espada e olha para o reploid, de canto de olhos.  
_- Zero, é a sua vez. Acabe logo com ele!_ – Exclama Seishiro.  
Como sempre, não é preciso dizer mais nada. Zero em um piscar de olhos surge à frente de Kagai e ergue seu Z-Saber, agora concentrando muito mais poder em sua lâmina. Desferindo um golpe vertical tão forte e rápido que um rastro luminoso se fixa no ar, o demônio consegue acompanhar o movimento e segura a lâmina com as próprias mãos, ignorando o fato das mesmas serem consumidas pelo plasma em uma velocidade espantosa. Os dois fazem força um contra o outro, até que os olhos da presença maligna brilham. Um disparo negro arremessa o reploid para longe, mas este cai de pé e desliza pelo chão, ainda com seu sabre em punhos e encarando o oponente com seriedade, mas ao mesmo tempo indiferença. O inimigo vem correndo em sua reta e tenta ataca-lo. Ele apenas se concentra e, contraindo o braço, a lâmina de sua arma cresce para um tamanho imenso. Em um único e rápido movimento, Kagai é empalado pelo exagerado estado atual do Z-Saber. Erguendo seu Z-Buster e apontando-o contra a ameaça, uma estrondosa energia se reúne no canhão, causando até mesmo certa instabilidade no corpo de Zero. O demônio apenas sorri triunfante, como sempre.  
_- Acabou!_ – Zero grita, disparando um enorme raio de plasma. Uma gigantesca explosão se expande pelo local, no momento é impossível saber quem sobreviveu.

Algumas horas se passam. Zero repousa sobre o chão da cidade destruída, inconsciente, porém sem ferimentos. Parece tranqüilo, talvez se sinta aliviado por ter derrotado o monstro. Á frente dele estão Seishiro e o ser de energia ainda com a forma de Zero, ambos de pé, olhando o céu sem motivo aparente.  
- _O que você vai fazer agora, Seishiro?  
_- _Agora que Kagai finalmente foi destruído, eu vou repousar a Draken Soul e tentar uma vida normal.  
_- _Não, Seishiro. Kagai não foi destruído.  
_- _O que?_ - O japonês firma os olhos, direcionando o rosto para o individuo, tentando esconder seu espanto.  
- _Kagai não é um demônio. Assim como eu, ele é uma forma poderosíssima de energia, um poder que ultrapassa até mesmo a magia. Ambos temos as mesmas capacidades, mas somos opostos, por isso ele prefere utilizar o lado negativo, e eu o positivo.  
_- _Qual o seu ponto?_ – Seishiro volta o rosto, tenso com o rumo da conversa.  
- _Kagai pode ser ressuscitado, é difícil, mas possível. Talvez ele até já tenha garantido sua ressurreição._ – O individuo de energia direciona o olhar para Zero.  
- _O que tem o Zero?  
_- _Segundos antes de desaparecer, Kagai jogou uma maldição contra Zero. Agora, parte dele ficará em seu corpo, como um demônio interior. Zero terá uma longa batalha contra si mesmo.  
_- _Entendo... A propósito... Senhor Energia, você tem um nome?  
_- _Pode me chamar de... Zen... É como os humanos me chamaram no primeiro contato, quando eu tive de lutar contra Kagai.  
_- _Hum... E agora, o que faremos?  
_- _Temos que esperar para ver. No entanto, o futuro do planeta será decidido apenas por essa máquina. Durante a luta, ele sentiu algo familiar em mim e em Kagai, acho que não irá embora daqui até conseguir respostas. Tudo que podemos fazer é ajudá-lo. O guerreiro de metal com uma coração humano. Ele tem o potencial para mudar qualquer coisa._

-FIM-


End file.
